The existing outlet switch mechanism of bathroom hardware mainly includes rotation type and sling type. The rotation type realizes outlet switch by relative rotation between the water diversion body and the fixed unit. The sliding type realizes outlet switch by the relative sliding between the water diversion body and the fixed unit. The switch of the existing rotation type is realized by the user exerting rotation force to drive the water diversion body rotating relative to the fixed unit, such as the Chinese utility model 200820101772.4 published in the Chinese patent database. As the switch is realized by the user exerting rotation force to drive the water diversion body rotating relative to the fixed unit, there are disadvantages below: firstly, it needs more force, and the switch is inconvenient; secondly, the user needs to judge the rotation angle to make the outlet switch accurately.